In many applications, it may be desirable to amplify electromagnetic (EM) signals, such as radio-frequency (RF) signals for example. In this regard, a conventional spatium amplifier 10 according to the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 1. The conventional spatium amplifier 10 includes an RF input 12 configured to receive an RF input signal, and an RF output 14 configured to output an amplified RF output signal based on the RF input signal. The conventional amplifier includes a radially arranged array 16 of amplifier wedges 18 disposed between the RF input 12 and RF output 14. Each wedge 18, which may also be referred to as a “blade,” includes a printed circuit board (PCB) 20 having circuitry 22 configured to amplify a portion of the RF input signal and combine the amplified portion of the RF input signal with the amplified portions of the RF input signal produced by the other wedges 18 to produce the combined amplified RF output signal. The PCB 20 also forms an antenna 24 configured to receive the portion of the RF input signal and output the portion of the amplified RF output signal.
One drawback of this conventional arrangement is that individual wedges 18 are not easily replaceable. In the example illustrated in FIG. 1, the wedges 18 must be precisely machined together, and there is no cost-effective way to machine a replacement wedge 18 for an assembled conventional spatium amplifier 10. Thus, a failure of a single wedge 18 effectively renders the entire conventional spatium amplifier 10 unusable and unrepairable.
Another drawback of this design is that the antenna 24 of each wedge 18 is etched into the PCB 20. This is not desirable at high frequencies (e.g., greater than 26.5 GHz, for example), because the PCB 20 material is not able to accurately capture or pass RF signals at these high frequencies without unacceptable levels of interference. The conventional spatium amplifier 10 also has a poor thermal interface for removing heat from the assembly. Yet another drawback of this design is that it is difficult to obtain hermeticity, i.e., to be sealed with respect to an outside environment. This lack of hermeticity becomes a problem when working with higher frequency RF signals, because small amounts of environmental contamination can interfere with the ability of the conventional spatium amplifier 10 to accurately pass the RF signals. In addition, the lack of hermeticity makes the conventional spatium amplifier 10 less suitable for military and other applications that may subject the conventional spatium amplifier 10 to harsh environmental conditions. Thus, there is a need for an RF amplifier that does not have these drawbacks.